


Five Times Riven Called Musa Names And One Time He Called Her Her Name

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, F/M, Nicknames, Rivusa, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: For the lovely cryme-a-riven on tumblr 💙 I hope you like it!I am new to this Fandom and I would love to hear from you, so feel free to message me on tumblr or Discord under the same name and picture as here if you want to chat about Winx, prompts or just in general! 😊
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Five Times Riven Called Musa Names And One Time He Called Her Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely cryme-a-riven on tumblr 💙 I hope you like it!
> 
> I am new to this Fandom and I would love to hear from you, so feel free to message me on tumblr or Discord under the same name and picture as here if you want to chat about Winx, prompts or just in general! 😊

"Stay the fuck out of my head!", Riven throws his wooden staff to the ground, every single movement exuding aggression, "fucking _mind fairy_ , always sneaking into places you don't belong!"

"I already told you, I can't control it yet, especially when I am distracted", Musa lowers her weapon, stand easing up as their fight (at least the physical sparring) seems over. Whatever Silva and Dowling were thinking when they paired them up for today's training session, Musa doesn't think this is it.

This being a pissed off Riven, stalking away from the mat, towards the hedge line that leads to the maze where they sometimes have combat classes.

"Riven wait!"

She let's go of her staff and takes off to jog after her partner.

Of course he doesn't wait and so she only catches up with him by the time they are already surrounded by the high green walls of the maze.

The specialist has sat down in the grass and taken out his cigarettes to play around with an unlit one, rolling it between his fingers.

"Mr. Silva will be pissed when he notices we are gone", Musa flops down next to him, close enough to smell the cold ash of a previous smoke on him.

"Well", Riven drawls, "in that case you should probably go back and be a good little fairy."

Musa doesn't answer, she leans back into the surprisingly soft hedge and closes her eyes.

"It is quiet here", she says after a moment of enjoying the calm that comes to her with the absence of people. The boy next to her snorts, "it would be, if you would just stop talking."

Rolling her eyes she gets back to her feet, "class is over soon anyway. I am going back", already turned around, she adds almost as an afterthought, "for what it's worth - I didn't mean to use my powers back there. I am sorry."

Then she walks off, unaware of Riven's eyes watching her go.

~♤~

They haven't been paired up for combat sessions again and even though that is probably a good thing, Musa can't help but feel disappointed.

Riven is an enigma. His emotions are like a tornado, wild, destructive and, most importantly, deafening for every other sound. That's the reason Musa actually kind of liked spending time with the reclusive second year specialist. Yes, he is a giant asshole most of the time but he is Sky's best friend and the closer Sky and Bloom get, the more time both boys spend with the Winx suite girls.

Stella makes no secret of her aversion towards Riven, Aisha dislikes rulebreakers by default and Terra still holds a (valid) grunge against him because of whatever the fuck happened last year, so when you add Bloom and Sky making out, Musa is the only one who tolerates Riven at their lunch table.

They don't talk much but that's okay. During busy times like this Musa is glad for every minute she doesn't have to concentrate on conversation and the chaos in her head and so both of them sit next to each other, silently eating; every now and then Riven makes a quick remake about a passing student or one of their friends and it makes Musa smile. It is weird, but whenever she can concentrate on Riven's emotions, she feels less overwhelmed, the storm in his head keeps everything else at bay.

Of course, he gets angry at her nonetheless, no matter how many times she apologizes.

"Watch out with that one, she's a walking _red flag_ ", Riven strolls past Musa and her partner for the day, a blonde girl who introduced herself as Kat. 

"Keep walking asshole!", she calls after him, catching the vague feeling of amusement as the specialist joins one of his classmates two mats over.

The fairy fights a smile as she turns back to Kat who openly grins at her.

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?"

Musa sighs, "that he is."

Then she lifts up her wooden staff, "but he's also a damn good teacher so let me show you what I got?"

Kat gets into position and their weapons clash.

~♤~

Out of all the names he has been calling her, _Weirdo_ is probably the worst. It makes her feel like a freak, an anomaly, something unnatural - and that really is saying something in a world full of fairies, witches and monsters.

The only thing that consoles her a bit is that Riven probably didn't mean for her to hear it.

She wasn't even supposed to be there, wasn't supposed to be anywhere near him or Beatrix or Dane, everyone said they were up to no good, but somehow she keeps bumping into the trio. It seems like they all are searching for the same thing - a quiet place to be - even if they have different motives.

While walking away from the small, hidden alcove in the main buildings hallways, Riven's words still echo in her head and not for the first time she wonders what happened to turn him from the botany nerd Terra knew him as, from Prince Sky's best friend, into this cliche bad boy. 

Day-Drinking, smoking weed, hanging out with the wrong people, Riven really pulls all registers but his emotions stay the same confusing swirl of anger, loneliness and fear mixed together until they are indistinguishable. 

~♤~

Musa sighs as she sees Riven's silhouette leaning against one of the massive stone pillars.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay", his voice is unusually calm and when the wind picks up she smells the reason why. Taking another hit of his blunt, the boy gestures for her to step closer, "too loud for you?"

The music from another party is still audible from their spot, bass and faster beats dominating the Playlist, but that is not what he meant and Musa knows it.

"If you promise to stay out of my head, I will let you stay."

She snorts,"how noble of you. You know, I can't read you anyway. Even if I wanted to, which I don't", she shoots him a pointed look, "you have so much going on in your head, it's impossible to figure out."

She can feel his eyes on her as he seems to consider her answer.

"Really? You don't feel anything?"

"Oh no, that's not it", she leans back until she feels the cold marble against scratching through her shirt, "you are feeling a lot of stuff. It's like a fucking tornado in your head. But just because I can feel your emotions doesn't mean that I know what they mean."

Musa doesn't know why she is even telling him all that, or why he is listening for that matter but here they are. Maybe it's the drugs in his system or the alcohol in hers, maybe it's the darkness mercifully preventing them from having to look into each other's eyes, it doesn't really matter, she thinks.

"I am getting better too, you know, at control", she adds, feeling the absurd need to reassure Riven and half expecting a snarky comment from him. 

It doesn't come. Instead he relaxes a bit more, one leg stretched out, the other hiked up so he can settle his hands on the knee. Then he holds out the still gleaming joint in her direction.

"You want some?"

Musa takes it from his fingers, a slight shudder running through her body when their hands touch but it is quickly forgotten when she takes a hit, letting the smoke into her lungs and welcoming the feeling that comes with the drug. Then she exhales. "This is as close to flying as it gets."

Riven laughs as he takes the blunt back.

"You've done this before."

"Well", she shrugs, "I tried everything to make things go quiet. This helps a bit but I can't really be stoned 24/7, right?"

"That's the reason for the headphones?", he reaches over for another hit.

"Yep."

They sit and smoke in silence until the joint is gone. The party is still going on but neither of them makes move to return to it. 

"You know, for _Terra's roommate_ , you are surprisingly cool", Riven says thoughtfully and Musa laughs.

~♤~

Sometimes, it all gets too much. Sometimes, the music alone doesn't help.

And that is when Musa takes her bag and disappears.

The girls don't ask where she goes even though Musa knows they want to, but this is her little secret. It is small and insignificant compared to everything else that is going on, but it is hers alone.

At least it was until today.

She reaches the little clearing, just behind the stone circle and sets down her bag. 

Headphones on.

Music turned up.

And the world fades away.

When Musa dances, it is as if she is the only person in existence. The beats pumping through her body as she jumps and turns to the rhythm, straining her muscles until they burn, exhausting her lungs til nothing is left but glorious silence.

When the song fades out she flops to the ground, trying to catch her breath. The next track starts but she takes the headphones off. Out here are no distracting feelings, not even her own, so she doesn't need them.

"That was impressive", a familiar voice behind Musa says and she wishes she could be surprised but by now it is almost unusual if Riven doesn't turn up at one point or another.

"You are a real _dancer girl_."

He sits down next to her and she rolls her eyes at him but there is no real heat behind their insults anymore and her stomach flutters in something resembling happiness when she watches the smile on his face as the setting sun slowly colors the world around them in an orange hue.

~♤~

It is pure chaos. Screams and yelled commands cut through the air and the emotions are so thick Musa's head feels like it's gonna burst every second. There is nothing she would rather do than get away from this feeling, but she can't give into that now.

Her friends need help.

And so she tightens her grip on the sword in her hands, the sword she isn't supposed to have because this was supposed to be a routine patrol. 

Because none of this should happen.

But it is happening. 

There are Burned Ones everywhere, screeching in pain or rage, indistinguishable for human ears, slashing at the fairies and specialists that try to kill them.

Musa lost sight of Stella and Sky a while ago, only the light fairies blinding power bursts are a sign of them still fighting, as are the others in their group.

Her eyes dart around, looking for Riven. 

They have been partnered again, for today's excusion behind the barrier but Riven has taken one look at Musa's weak telekinesis, the newest power Dowling has her working on, and given her one of the swords specialists carry as standard weapon.

At the time she had almost felt amused, as if he had done it for his entertainment more than anything but now she has never been more thankful about a gesture.

A movement to her right has her whipping around, the blade in front of her just in time as another monster charges at her.

She knows that she doesn't have a real chance, not yet, not alone, but that doesn't stop her from trying.

The last thing she hears before the searing pain in her stomach turns her world black is her own name.

~

When Musa wakes up in the morning, the first few seconds are usually the most blissful ones. No noises, no emotions in her head, a few moments of silence before everything comes crashing back.

This time, the storm stays at bay.

The only thing she feels is overwhelming pain. And it is not her own.

She opens her eyes hesitantly, slowly, but the calm remains. She is lying in her bed, the midday sun shines through the slightly ajar window, letting in a soft breeze. Carefully she tests out her body, limb after limb, as the memories come flooding back.

Musa's hands fly up to her stomach, grabbing at the simple white shirt she is wearing and then she stares at the thin pink lines, four of them, running diagonally over her torso. They are everything that is left of the attack, so the Burned One must be dead. 

_How long has it been?_

_And where is everyone?_

Quickly she swings her legs to the ground, making move to stand up but as soon as she is upright, black dots start to dance in front of her eyes. 

A soft "Whoa" escapes Musa's throat as she falls back onto her bed, dazed for a moment. 

She is still recovering when the door flies open and Riven strides in. He looks tired but unhurt, having changed out of his armor by now as he crosses the room with four long steps. Wordlessly he stops in front of her, his eyes searching for injuries and then, when they can't find them, he pulls her into a tight hug.

Musa lets out a surprised gasp, so taken aback by the unusual gesture from the reclusive boy, but then she carefully closes her arms around him too.

" _Musa…_ ", it is only a whisper but the sheer intensity of his voice gives her goosebumps.

Riven lets go of her too soon but she still smiles teasingly at him.

"You know, that was the first time you ever called me by my name."

He doesn't laugh with her, instead his serious green eyes hold her captive as he speaks.

"When that thing hit you, when I saw you lying there, bleeding out on the ground", he swallows at the memory, "I only had one thought: she doesn't know how I feel. I didn't tell her and now it's too late."

His jaw clenches as he takes her hands. 

"You said I am impossible to read."

She nods, too confused by the situation to speak.

"I want you to try. Now."

Musa doesn't answer, the only reaction he gets is the purple glow of her eyes as she turns her powers onto him.

The storm in Riven's head is still there. It is the constant background noise of his emotions that Musa is used to by now but today it gets overshadowed by something stronger. The feeling is so powerful it drowns out everything else around them. Love.

Riven opens his eyes again, stares directly into her own as the purple in her irises disappears again.

Musa lifts her free hand and uses it to pull Riven closer. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

He grins, hope spreads through his emotions, "but...?"

"But…", she whispers against his lips, "I would really like it if you would be my idiot."


End file.
